Erase una ves nosotros
by libstik
Summary: Amarte fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, si tu amor la locura hubiera consumido cada parte de mi, acaso mi vida fue una estupides?, yo creo que al final fue la vida mas increible que pudo haberme pasado
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, digamos que fue algo que se me ocurrio, espero que les guste y si le quieren dar emosion a este fec les recomiendo que pongan esta pagina, mas que todo por la cancion y espero que les agrade .com/watch?v=mGthxB-vHHY

Erase una vez nosotros…

Toda historia tiene un principio y un final, intente que mi historia terminara con el típico y vivieron felices para siempre pero esto no se pudo lograr ya que entre nosotros nunca hubo un principio, yo era tu compañera de equipo, nunca me soportaste así que no tengo el derecho de decir que fui tu amiga, tu buscabas la perfección mientras que yo buscaba solo un poco de aprecio de tu parte, quize entender tu tristeza para poder apoyarte y hacer un poco mas liviana la carga pero como poder entender tú sufrimiento si para ese entonces yo no había sentido aquel sentimiento de impotencia y soledad, bueno, eso era antes de que te marcharas y me dejaras con el corazón lastimado.

Corría entre los grandes arboles de Konoha, por fin había tenido información de ti, estabas en la aldea, mi corazón estaba aun lastimado por tu partida, mi mente me decía que no debía ir, ya que de nuevo volvería a sufrir pero al parecer soy algo sadomasoquista, eres un dolor tan dulce, eres el dolor con el cual me gustaría morir, porque sabría que moriría por amor y no por la crueldad de la soledad.

Mis piernas dejaron de moverse, estabas delante de mí, vi tu pecho, parecías agotado pero tu cara mostraba tranquilidad, atrás de ti se encontraba una chica, al parecer era tu nueva compañera de equipo, tu la protegías con tu cuerpo, eso dolió pero también me sentí tranquila ya que eso demostraba que todavía tenias ese compasivo corazón que pocas personas habían visto.

Un ataque hizo que hicieras un movimiento rápido y te alejaras de aquella mujer, a simple vista ella parecía preocupada por ti, sus ojos estaban algo llorosos y sus manos estaban unidas, eso me recordó a mi cuando era tu compañera de equipo, siempre preocupándome por ti y por Naruto, ustedes no conocían lo que era el limite de las cosas, siempre en hospitales o con fiebre en las misiones, buenos recuerdos y momentos los que vivimos.

Energía en forma de relámpagos salía de tus manos, atacabas con fuerza y determinación pero al parecer a tu enemigo no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, en uno de sus ataques hizo que tu salieras volando y te estamparas con uno de aquellos inmensos arboles de Konoha, realmente me asuste por ti, tú no te movías así que salí de mi escondite para defenderte, no iba a permitir que alguien te hiciera daño, concentre mi chakra en mi puño y lo golpee con tanta fuerza que hizo que uno de mis nudillos se destrozara, aquel ninja salió volando en dirección contraria a la tuya.

Mi mano dolía profundamente, sabía que si salía con vida de esa batalla sería el fin de mi vida como ninja, todos mis músculos estaban destrozados y qué decir de mis nudillos, tendrían que cortarme la mano, no me sentía mal ya que lo había hecho por el, por el incluso hubiera dejado mi vida a su merced, te levantaste y tus fríos ojos me miraron, mi corazón dolía por aquella indiferencia que siempre me mostrabas, pero de esa indiferencia me había enamorado desde el principio así que la que disfrute aquel dolor que se sentía en mi corazón.

Aquel ninja se levanto para después hacer un puchero diciendo que le había dolido, me sorprendí por la resistencia de aquel hombre, no era humano, estaba tan concentrada en aquel hombre que no me di cuenta que el brazo de Sasuke estaba delante de mi, acaso el me estaba protegiendo?, el estaba preocupado por mi?, mi corazón se estaba ahogando de alegría, el me tenia un poco de cariño después de todo, sin darme cuenta tu compañera de equipo estaba a lado de nosotros, no me sorprendió su rapidez, sino, aquel apasionado beso que te estaba proporcionando, lo peor fue que tu le correspondías de la misma manera, eso era demasiado para mi, dolía pero la felicidad corría por mis venas, tu eras feliz, no podía pedir nada mas, tu felicidad me daba felicidad a mi, me alegraba saber que habías encontrado a esa persona que te comprendiera y te amara de la forma que alguna ves imagine.

Tu corriste y atacaste a tu enemigo, ahora tus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, yo me quede ahí, mirándote con la fascinación de siempre, te habías vuelto muy fuerte, sin ninguna razón lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, estaba realmente feliz pero estaba completamente triste ya que yo no fui la persona que te dio esa paz y tranquilidad que necesitabas, tantos sentimientos a la ves me asustaban, estaba feliz por tu felicidad, triste porque nunca sería mas que tu ex compañera de equipo, celosa por los besos que compartirías con ella y que nunca compartirías conmigo, angustiada por mi pobre corazón que ya no aguantaba tanto dolor y consternada porque mi historia ya había terminado.

Sasuke grito mi nombre, me decía que me protegiera, mire como empezaba a hacerse una gran bola de chakra, al parecer era el ataque final de su contrincante, iba a esconderme pero recordé a la chica que acompañaba a Sasuke, ella estaba aterrada, corrí hasta su lado para protegerla, porque la protegí?, ella era parte de mi corazón ahora, ella era importante para la persona que amaba, así que la abrace con fuerza y sentí como mi espalda se empezaba a desgarrar por aquella explosión, el dolor era sofocante, sentí como algunas ramas se me incrustaban en la espalda.

Realmente no se que fue lo que paso después, pero mi cabeza estaba entre sus brazos, me abrazabas, a pesar de mis heridas aquel tacto hizo que mi corazón se embriagara de tranquilidad, me dejaste de abrazar y me miraste a los ojos, que estaba pasando?, tus ojos me miraban con compasión, eso quería decir que estaba a punto de morir, valla final me había tocado, morir en los brazos de la persona que mas había amado en toda mi vida, acariciaste mi cara y sentí como mi piel se erizaba, era una muerte preciosa, aclaraste tu voz y me dijiste..

**-Que te he hecho Sakura?-** Tu voz no era la misma sombría que recordaba, ahora parecía dolida

**-Sasuke… me da gusto que estes bien**- Trate de poner mi mejor cara pero el dolor que sentía no me lo permitió

**-……….**- Al parecer no tenía nada que decirme así que me agrado ese silencio

**-Sasuke… tengo que darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi**- Tosi con fuerza, la sangre se estaba acumulando en mis pulmones y no me dejaba respirar- **Gracias por haberme hecho sentír lo que era el amor, se que no fue correspondido pero me dio tanto gusto haberte amado**- Tome aire, eran mis últimas palabras y tenía que decirle lo feliz que estaba por el- **Gracias por haber compartido solo conmigo tus sentimientos**- Lagrimas rodaban por mis ojos como cascadas, limpiaban la sangre que estaba en mis mejillas- **Me dio tanto gusto haber conocido al Sasuke curioso, al Sasuke enojado, al Sasuke competitivo, al Sasuke que se preocupaba por sus amigos y mas que todo**- Volví a toser con mas fuerza, ya eran mis últimas- **Me dio gusto conocer al Sasuke Ushiha compasivo**

**-Sakura… deja de hablar molestosa, pronto llegaran los médicos y saldrás de esta**- La seguridad de su voz no era muy convincente, pero eso me alegro, que hasta los peores momentos el intentaba darme la seguridad que siempre me falto.

**-Sasuke… dile a Naruto que lo siento pero que no podre ir a la cita-** Sonreí, por fin había accedido a tener una cita con el y creo que lo había arruinado- **Dile que solo puede estar triste algunos meses pero no toda la vida y que solo le permito ir en días festivos en donde ahora mi cuerpo va a descansar**

**-Cállate de una buena ves**- Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse con lagrimas, eso dolió, yo no quería ser su tristeza

**- A Ino, dile que siempre será mi mejor amiga y que siempre será una cerda para mi, y deseo que sea la mejor ninja medico que se haya conocido en el mundo**- Mi voz se entre corto, como iba a extrañar a mi amiga, nuestras discusiones sin sentido, todo.

**-Sakura…yo…-** Me abrazaste nuevo con mayor fuerza, si esos abrazos me los hubiera dado antes mi vida hubiera sido mas feliz de lo que fue

**-A Kakashi dile… bueno a el solo dile que gracias por enseñarme lo que era ser un equipo y a Rock Lee lo que era el perseverancia, que sin el, no hubiera tenido el valor para ser mejor ninja ni amiga**- De nuevo la sangre no me dejaba hablar ni mucho menos respirar, mire hacia arriba y entre las ramas de los arboles vi a personas que conocía como mi padre, Asuma, Jiraya, entre otros ninjas que había conocido a lo largo de las misiones, acaso ese era el paraíso del que todos hablaban?, una paz interior hizo que mis pulmones se sintieran mas ligeros

**-Sakura… mírame a los ojos ahora**- Deje de mirar a mis camaradas y vi de nuevo a Sasuke, sentí como sus brazos se estrechaban con mi cuerpo con fuerza, eso me hizo sentir tan reconfortante

**-Sasuke… lamento haber sido una carga para ti, no fue mi intención**- Iba a decirle algo mas pero los calidos labios de Sasuke me interrumpieron, me hubiera fascinado aquel beso si mi boca no estuviera repleta de sangre, tomaste mis mejillas y me besaste con mayor intensidad, se sentía en la gloria, nuestro primer beso, un recuerdo que me llevaría a la tumba.

No pude continuar mi beso ya que todo mi cuerpo empezaba a hacerse cada vez mas pesado, ya no sentía mas dolor, el dolor en mi mano ya no estaba, mis parpados, bueno ya no había necesidad de abrirlos, lo único que sentía en ese momento eran los labios de la persona que mas había amado en el mundo, la persona que estuvo en mis sueños y en la vida real, la persona que hizo que me levantara a las 4 de la mañana para llorar con frustración, aquel hombre que me hizo mas fuerte y que me hizo suspirar al recordarlo- **Gracias molestosa… te amo.**

Entonces así había sido mi historia, me había enamorado desde mi temprana edad, había conocido a ninjas muy valiosos, tenía amigos a montones, tenía a alguien que considere mi hermano y que pronto sería el próximo Hokage, había sido alumna de una de las mejores medico ninja que había existido y moriría en los brazos de su amado, que mas podía pedir, mi vida había sido increíble, con sus momentos buenos y malos, ahora si podía irse en paz, ya que al final si hubo un nosotros en esta historia.

Bueno esta historia la escribi en un ratito que estuve escuchando canciones tristes, espero algun comentario de su parte, bueno o malo, me gustaria leerlo para saber mis errores, admito no ser muy apegada a esta pareja pero estuve viendo algunos videos y se me hizo buena idea hacer uno... va a ver continuacion y ya despues hare una historia un poco mas amistosa de ellos 2, espero que les haya gustado

gracias!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno esta es la parte de Sasuke, creo que me salío mejor la primera parte pero asi salío de mi cabeza, paso por paso, la verdad no fue muy de mi agrado esta parte pero hice lo que salío de mi cabeza, gracias a las que me dieron un comentario, aunque quisiera que me dieran mas que todo mis errores para así poder mejorar mis historias, pero eso si, les prometo una historia mucho mas romantica y amistosa la proxima, gracias por su atención y espero que les agrade

Erase una ves nosotros…

Así terminaba todo, mi patético cuento de hadas había acabado en la soledad, había destruido a un ángel con indiferencias y maltratos, le había mutilado las alas sin ninguna compasión, cuando era un niño creí que era la típica niña que le gustaba la parte misteriosa de mi, pero al final, me di cuenta que ella me amaba en realidad, amaba mi crueldad y mis desprecios, me hubiera gustado haberle dado un poco de la compasión que ella siempre me dio.

Corría entre los arboles de Konoha, estaban en plena guerra, muertos por doquier, Karin me acompañaba, no podía dejarla sola, ella me ayudaría a rastrear a nuestros enemigos y también a sus compañeros con problemas, por fin, mi primer enemigo, su cuerpo era gelatinoso y su aspecto no era nada agradable, sin pleno aviso se acerco para hacer su ataque, era rápido y sus movimientos eran impredecibles.

Estaba cansado y preocupado por Karin, ella no era nada buena con encuentros de cuerpo a cuerpo, empezaba a resentir el viaje tan largo que habíamos hecho, estaba agotado pero la seguridad de Karin era primero, era mi amiga y no iba a dejar que nada le pasara, aquel ninja hizo un ataque y tuve que alejarme de ella para que aquel hombre mantuviera su concentración en mi, empecé a atacarlo con el chidori pero era demasiado predecible, así que en uno de mis descuidos me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Me quede inconsciente unos segundos pero cuando desperté la vi, su semblante serio y desafiante, sus ojos me entumecieron, que demonios me pasaba, ella era Sakura, la molestosa que había estado enamorada de mi cuando éramos niños, que tenía de diferente esta ves?, sus ojos, ya no era la misma chica que siempre que me veía se sonrojaba o la que cuando la miraba sus ojos brillaban, ahora sus ojos estaban vacios, no tenían ni un poco de brillo en ellos, la culpa se me vino encima, era el culpable de haber quitado ese brillo en sus ojos.

Sakura estaba mal herida, su mano temblaba por el dolor, no podía permitir que algo le pasara, para mi siempre sería aquella chica débil e indefensa de la cual tenía un cariño inmenso; Necesitaba chakra, mire a Karin y ella sabía cual era su obligación, darme chakra cada ves que lo necesitase, así que ella se acerco a mi y me beso, odiaba ese tipo de transferencias de chakra pero era para el bienestar de ella y Sakura.

Seguí peleando, la transferencia me había ayudado por completo, era mas fácil seguirle el paso a aquel sujeto, pero, porque no estaba concentrado?, miraba a Sakura de ves en cuando, porque estaba tan preocupado?, porque no podía dejar de mirarla?, porque me preocupaba su estado de animo?, porque?, sin darme cuenta mi enemigo estaba juntando una enorme cantidad de chakra, era su ataque final, mire a Sakura y sus ojos me horrorizaron, estaban vacios, sin ninguna emoción en ellos, recordé el beso, que idiota había sido, porque había besado a Karin ahí, le grite que se quitara, que corriera y por un momento pensé que lo haría, pero, no fue así, corrió hacia Karin y la cubrió de aquella explosión, yo muy a penas tuve oportunidad de cubrirme.

Lo que vi fue la peor escena de mi vida, fue peor que haber visto los cadáveres de mis padre y toda mi familia, ahí estaba Sakura, tirada en el suelo con una gran rama atravesando su espalda, estaba inconsciente, Karin se me acerco para cerciorarse de mi condición pero al solo sentirla hizo que la odiara, si ella no hubiera estado ahí, Sakura hubiera tenido mas oportunidad de vida, la quite de mi brazo y me acerque a mi molestosa amiga, me sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella, la tome entre mis brazos y la abrace, sentía su respiración en mi cuello, sus últimos minutos de vida los iba a desperdiciar en mi, mi corazón dolía, se estrujaba de una forma que no conocía, dolía….

**-Que te he hecho Sakura?** – Trate de sonar natural y calmado pero no tenía nada de calma y mucho menos este sentimiento no era natural

**-Sasuke… me da gusto que estés bien**- Aun así se preocupaba por mi?, después de todo el daño que le había hecho, si yo hubiera estado en su posición me hubiera odiado

**-Sasuke… tengo que darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi**- Ella muy apenas podía respirar y me estaba dedicando sus últimas palabras, porque?, yo no merecía que ella me regalara esas palabras tan hermosas que salían de sus labios- **Gracias por haberme hecho sentir lo que era el amor, se que no fue correspondido pero me dio tanto gusto haberte amado**- Me amo después de todo esto, ella me amaba después de todo el mal que le había causado, me arrepentí tanto de haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo en algo que al final no me sirvió de nada- **Gracias por haber compartido solo conmigo tus sentimientos**- Sus últimas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y me las estaba dedicando a mi, son una verdadera escoria, alguien sin escrúpulos, eso es lo que soy- **Me dio tanto gusto haber conocido al Sasuke curioso, al Sasuke enojado, al Sasuke competitivo, al Sasuke que se preocupaba por sus amigos y mas que todo**- Todos los recuerdos pasaban por mi mente, la ves que queríamos ver el rostro de Kakashi, nuestra primera misión fuera de la aldea, nuestra primera pelea contra Orochimaru- **Me dio gusto conocer al Sasuke Ushiha compasivo- **Después de todo ella vio un Sasuke compasivo, en donde estaba que yo no conocía.

**-Sakura… deja de hablar molestosa, pronto llegaran los médicos y saldrás de esta**- Quería que se callara, no quería escuchar esas palabras tan dolorosas, aun no era tiempo de que ella se fuera, quería pasar un tiempo con ella, quería hacerla feliz, quería compartir mas emociones y momentos con ella.

**-Sasuke… dile a Naruto que lo siento pero que no podre ir a la cita-** Sonrío?, que le pasaba como podía salir con ese idiota, resulta extraño, pero, acaba de ver otra de mis facetas, lo celoso- **Dile que solo puede estar triste algunos meses pero no toda la vida y que solo le permito ir en días festivos en donde ahora mi cuerpo va a descansar- **Yo sería el que le diera la noticia, sufriría y me odiaría pero… éramos el equipo 7 después de todo

**-Cállate de una buena ves**- Diablos, ya era suficiente, acaso este era mis castigo, verla morir por todo el daño que le había hecho?

**- A Ino, dile que siempre será mi mejor amiga y que siempre será una cerda para mi, y deseo que sea la mejor ninja medico que se haya conocido en el mundo**- Recordé su pequeña rivalidad, una rivalidad que ya no existía porque ella al final había robado mi frío y testarudo corazón

**-Sakura…yo…-** Mi voz se estaba quebrando con cada palabra que ella soltaba, la abrace, no podía irse así, así no moría un ninja, era una forma muy sínica y cruel

**-A Kakashi dile… bueno a el solo dile que gracias por enseñarme lo que era ser un equipo y a Rock Lee lo que era el perseverancia, que sin el, no hubiera tenido el valor para ser mejor ninja ni amiga**-Kakashi, no me había acordado de el, como reaccionaria ante esta noticia, me mataría?, quisiera que lo hiciera, lagrimas amenazaban salir de mis ojos, dejaría un lado mi orgullo para que ella sobreviviera, lloraría toda una eternidad al frente de todo el mundo para que se dieran cuenta cuanto había admirado y amado a esta chica, amado?, acaso esto era el amor?, acaso esto es lo que se sufre en realidad cuando pierdes a quien amas?

**-Sakura… mírame a los ojos ahora**- Ella se estaba muriendo, sus ojos cada ves estaban mas desorbitados, sentía cada ves mas lentos sus latidos y su respiración era mas tranquila

**-Sasuke… lamento haber sido una carga para ti, no fue mi intención**- La bese, no había otra forma de demostrarle el apreció que sentía por ella, el amor que ella me había regalado y todas aquellas sonrisas que había desechado, sentía su sangre en mi boca, su pecho dejo de moverse y al parecer ya no tenía signos de vida, ella se había marchado para siempre.

-Gracias molestosa… te amo

La abrace y llore, hace tanto tiempo que no lloraba, ella se merecía cada lagrima que pasaba por mi rostro, cada minuto de mi sufrimiento ella lo merecía, lo que yo alguna ves le hice no tiene perdón, ella me había amado y desgraciadamente me di cuenta demasiado tarde, ahora mi castigo sería vivir sin ella toda la vida, porque ella fue la única mujer que me amo en realidad, que amo mis defectos, me amo a mi.

Caminaba entre las calles destruidas de Konoha, la guerra había terminado, todos nos miraban, yo sostenía a Sakura entre mis brazos, para que platicar la reacción de nuestros amigos, Ino lloraba con mucha desesperación, le pedía a la Hokage que la revisara de nuevo, el silencio de la Hokage dijo mas de lo que hubiera querido, Naruto, lloraba mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita de nuestra compañera, no me atreví a decir nada, estaba tan avergonzado por lo que había pasado, no quería mirar a nadie, era sumamente humillante, yo, el gran vengador Uchiha, el que aniquilo a Itachi Uchiha y mato a Orochimaru, uno de los sannin, no había podido salvar a su ser amado, que patético.

La ceremonia tardo mas de lo esperado, nadie me miraba, todos me repudiaban, y era natural, había matado a un ángel, quien demonios estaría a lado de un demonio, la lluvia caía y empapaba nuestras cabezas, pero nadie movía ni un solo centímetro de sus cuerpos, todos la amaban.

Fui a la piedra donde estaban los nombres de todos los ninjas que habían muerto en batalla, vi el nombre de ella escrito, toque aquellas letras y parecían mas frías de lo normal, sentí la presencia de mi sensei, no quería verlo, ya que, al verlo todos mis recuerdos iban a florecer de nuevo y caería mas en el pozo de la soledad…

**-Sakura murió con honor**- Su voz era profunda, estaba lastimado, al igual que yo

**-Kakashi… cuando fue que cambio su mirada?- **Esa pregunta me estaba atormentando desde aquel día, quería saber si yo era el responsable de la falta de brillo en aquellas esmeraldas

**-Cambio cuando te fuiste**- Un pequeño shok paso por mi espalda, definitivamente yo era el culpable de toda su triste vida- **Aunque, también cambio cuando Naruto se fue, ella sufrío mucho cuando se fueron ambos, ahí se dio cuenta que ella necesitaba ser una mejor ninja para poder estar cerca de ustedes**

**-Kakashi… lo siento**- Esa palabra había destruido la barrera de orgullo que tenía- **Siento haberme ido y haber dejado a Sakura aquí… ella**- Me quede en silencio, mi garganta estaba hecha un nudo, no podía continuar, lagrimas ya corrían por mi rostro libremente

**-Tomaste tu camino y ella lo respeto, ese fue tu camino ninja**

**-Entonces… porque siento que fue un error**

**-El único que sabe la respuesta eres tu**- Tenía razón, sabía la respuesta, la venganza no era la mejor opción de todas y me di cuenta demasiado tarde

**-Y ahora…. Que se supone que voy a hacer?**

**-Solo te queda seguir viviendo y protegiendo a los que amas**

Esa fue la última charla que tuve al frente de aquella roca, ya no volví a acariciar aquellas letras, regrese a Konoha y me case, hice mi vida con una mujer que tal ves amé, y dijo tal ves porque no la ame como ame a aquella pelirosa, tuve hijos de los cuales estoy muy orgulloso, mi esposa, bueno me trato bien, me hacía sentir en paz, eso que agradezco completamente.

Mi vida continuo mas de lo que imagine, ese era mi castigo, vivir, vi morir a todos mis amigos, unos en batallas, otros por la mortalidad, vi morir a mi esposa, ese era mi castigo, vivir para sufrir lo que tu sufriste por mi, ahora me encuentro en una cama de hospital, son mis últimos respiros, ya era necesario, un cuerpo de mas de 100 años ya no era servible para nadie, miro hacia el paisaje y veo algo que me conmueve, todos mis amigos sentados en un árbol, a mi esposa, y especialmente a Sakura ahí viéndome con aquellos ojos esmeralda que recordaba, mi cuerpo se hace cada ves mas ligero, te acercas con pasos suaves y a simple vista se ve que estas feliz, tus manos tocan mi rostro y un olor a sakuras se impregna en mi nariz, por fin esto había acabado, mi historia termino, voy a tener toda la eternidad para agradecerte todo el amor que me brindaste, doy mi último suspiro y siento tus labios clavados en los míos, la mejor caricia de todas, me separo un poco y veo mis manos, de nuevo jóvenes, regresaba a la edad donde te perdí, pero ahora una nueva historia comenzaba, la historia donde tu yo éramos felices para el resto de la eternidad.

Fin


End file.
